diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Machine Gun
Not to be confused with the Manager, which resembles the appearance of the Machine Gun. The Machine Gun is one of the five basic upgrade choices from the Tank, and can be selected at Level 15. The Machine Gun may further upgrade into the Destroyer, Gunner or Sprayer (The Sprayer upgrades at Level 45). Design The Machine Gun features a circular base with a large trapezoidal Cannon on the front. Technical The Machine Gun doubles the rate of fire but decreases the Bullet Damage by 30%. In addition, the end of the Cannon becomes wider making it less accurate. Strategy *The Machine Gun is great at destroying Squares and Triangles, go for them; and if you see a large cluster of Polygons, go around and point your turret at them - the spread of Bullets is put to good use, and the sheer amount of Bullets will quickly wipe them out. *A strategy for the Machine Gun is to get a rammer build, as the Machine Gun and its upgrades can get extra speed using its recoil. *If you want to keep the high rate of fire, don't upgrade to Destroyer or Gunner. Instead, keep getting exp until Level 45 and upgrade to the Sprayer. The Sprayer has a high RoF, high Bullet Penetration, high Bullet Damage and low spread of bullets. *The Machine Gun can be easily out-penetrated by Snipers and other high penetration tanks such as the Destroyer. To avoid getting hit by these high damage and high penetration Bullets, upgrade Movement Speed. The Machine Gun is an aggressive tank and as with most aggressive tanks, moving fast is crucial for attacking, especially in pursuing smaller and faster tanks. *Contrary to popular belief, upgrading Reload does not make this tank a great deal stronger. This tank is already known for the fast Reload that comes with it. Instead, try upgrading like upgrading a Sniper Class tank. Work on Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, and Bullet Damage. This makes this tank work more like a quick Reload Sniper which works especially well against wide coverage tanks like the Octo Tank. Slowly, as there are more upgrade opportunities, be sure to upgrade Reload because as the tank gets bigger, the Bullets will start reloading slower. *Somehow, the bullet spread is quite strong compared to before. *The Machine Gun is also a tank that is ideal for 1v1 combat even at a low level, due to its fast reload and mediocre spread of bullets. *It is one of the few high ROF tanks with great recoil. use your recoil to boost towards your enemies, although you should be cautious when doing this, as your are vulnerable to attacks on your flank. *In team modes, you could cover your teammates in a shower of bullets when they are low on health,so they could regen their health without being disturbed; However, this strategy can be ineffective if your enemies are too far away from you, and one must be careful in using this strategy against tanks that have focused fire. Achievements *Eat those bullets — Upgrade to Machine Gun for the first time. History *The Machine Gun used to upgrade into the Machine Gun II, a more powerful version. The Machine Gun II has since been removed. *The Machine Gun II existed as a Level 30 Upgrade a long time ago. This was probably used as a placeholder for Gunner, as the Machine Gun II was removed the same update that added the Gunner. **The Machine Gun II looked exactly like the Machine Gun. *The Machine Gun was nerfed after the Sprayer was released. Trivia *The shape of the Cannon resembles the Spawners of Overseer Classes, making some new players confuse the Manager and the Machine Gun. *The Machine Gun is the smallest Tier 2 branch, having only 6 total Tier 4 tanks branch from it and its Upgrade choices. *From Tank (With Auto Fire on), if you upgrade to Machine Gun, then 2 bullets will fire at the same time, with exact opposite spread. Gallery ]] zh:Machine Gun es:Machine Gun fr:Machine Gun pl:Karabin maszynowy ru:Machine Gun vi:Machine Gun tr:Machine Gun sv:Machine Gun de:Machine Gun ko:머신건 Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 2 Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Checked